


So Make Me

by theonlyturtleinexistence



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, Games, Gen, Identity Reveal, Multi, Reveal, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlyturtleinexistence/pseuds/theonlyturtleinexistence
Summary: Alya convinced Marinette to host a party for them and their classmates, but Alya has other thoughts in mind... Specifically ones concerning Adrien. Marinette is left to wonder why her friend would torture her like this.





	

The party had just started and Marinette had already made a fool of herself.

“Um…” Alya was trying her best not to burst into laughter, and everyone else in the room was staring, making Marinette feel like something was seriously wrong. The problem was, she just didn’t know what yet.

“Alya,” she whispered urgently, “Why is everyone looking at me? What’s going on??”

“You’re wearing that shirt…”

Marinette looked down to see what the issue was. The shirt. The shirt that Alya had given her for her birthday as a joke. The one with Adrien’s face sewn on the front. With a heart next to him.

Marinette didn’t remember running back up the stairs into her room, it happened so fast. “Stupid…” She cursed herself and her rotten luck. Well, it really was all her fault for keeping that shirt with her others in the first place and not looking when she rushed to get ready. Annoyed, she looked for a better shirt to change into.

She slowly went downstairs to meet everyone else. Good thing the party was taking place in her house, otherwise she’d be screwed. And good thing Adrien wasn’t here yet. The doorbell rang. Well, that’d probably be him.

Marinette, face still red, opened the door to a happy-looking Adrien.

“Here.” He shoved a basket of cookies and chocolates into her arms, causing her to tumble back a bit. “OH, UM, SORRY! I just wanted to give those to you! I didn’t want to be rude!”

“N-no, it’s… um, thank you! What are these for?”

“You,” he said simply. “O-OR THE PARTY!! YEah, whichever is fine!!”

“Thanks, A-Adrien!” She motioned for him to come in and set the basket down on her table. Everyone had already started serving up plates since she had pizza out for everyone. It was honestly the first time she had had pizza that wasn’t baked from homemade dough. It was pretty good though, for being cheap and quick. Nobody really seemed to care.

Alya especially. She had eaten at least three pieces and had another full plate in front of her. She was laughing, in a conversation with most of the party members. Adrien and Marinette walked over to join them, and when Alya saw the blonde, her eyes sparkled. “But, anyway guys, we should get this party started!” Although all of the attendants were just classmates, they still were up for some excitement. A few people were nodding and others were voicing their agreements.

“Alright then!” Alya’s eyes shone brightly. “Who’s up for a game of truth or dare?”


End file.
